RotBTD: The Moon Plans While Darkness Falls
by exceed the world
Summary: The world is changing and Jack is finding himself slowly losing everything he's thought he had. When new guardians must be found and someone new and special comes into his life; will he be able to accept the new life the moon has given him again? Can the new guardians come together to defeat a new evil? Contains HiJack, Httyd, Rotg, Brave, and Tangled.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He shot up from his bed covered head to toe in sweat. His breathing frantic and erratic, eyes scanning through his pitch black surroundings as if his eyes could make out the figures around him. He gave off a relieved sigh "It felt so real..." He squeezed his hands feeling the warm bundle of blankets bunch up and squeeze between the crevices of his fingers. He squeezed his eyes shut and tightened his grip on his sheets. "Get out get out get out get out get out" he pleaded with each and every cry sounding more like the whimper of a child.

Hard at work, Santa hastily wrote more and more names to his list which grew longer and longer with each scribble and dab of ink that made contact with the scroll. Jake forced open the door squinting slightly as his eyes began quickly adjusting to the man made lights that bathed the man's room in a rich yet unnatural glow for what seemed to be modern electricity.

Jack speed walked over to the man while hopping over the list that stretched and went in all directions around the room. "Sorry for the intrusion Santa but they won't stop" he said, knocking against his own head like a knock at a door

He gave a yawn and place the ink pen to the side. "What is it that's troubling you?"

"The dreams...nightmares are more like it. Ever since I became a guardian I've been having these weird visions. I don't even need sleep but for some reason these...sights are making me exhausted."

The man gave a hearty laugh, shaking the room around them "Jack..." He sighed "these _**sights**_you've been telling me about. What exactly are they about?"

He pulled up a chair across from Santa's desk. His hands fumbled through his hair as he started recalling the _**sights**_ as he called them. "Well they're pretty strange and they're never usually the same..." Jack's words peaked Mr. Claus' interest even more. His silence and analyzing eyes made it clear he wanted Jack to continue. Although slightly uncomfortable, he continued "One reoccurring one is one involving these weird bat looking things!" He threw his hands in the air crossing his thumbs together to imitate wings.

"Bat things?"

"Well they have wings...and they fly!" He flew up from his seat and flew around the large room flapping his arms in an attempt to imitate them as best he could. "They're not small though. The smallest ones are about my size...and the biggest ones...well I don't want to talk about the size of those. But what's scary about them is that they breathe...the-they breathe-"

He stood up from his desk, eagerly awaiting the conclusion "Yes yes, what do they breathe?"

He flew down sporadically just inches away from the older man's face "F-Fire! They breathe fire!"

He sat back down with a sigh of relief "Oh, so you mean dragons" he chuckled "They don't exist, my dear boy! Just the over imagination of primitive humans-"

"But I've seen them! I don't just have them when I sleep. They come just randomly and lately...more of them. These...dragons...I've seen them in our world! They pass through things as if they're physically not there!"

Santa pinched jacks cheek "Relax, Jacky"

"What did you just call me?"

"These sights are common for new guardians. It's just the fluctuation of magic through your teeny tiny body" he said, pointing to Jack's chest "It's just something you must bear"

"S-so they'll go awa-"

"In time my dear boy! In time!" He lightly scooted Jack out of the room "Now I have a lot of names to take note of for next year, so if you'll excuse me" their meeting was cut short by the large door slammed in Jack's face.

The bearded man draped in red pulled the small hourglass from the drawer. The blue sand inside turned a dark red as he touched it. "It's okay. Soon enough the _**sights**_ will stop...and new guardians will come to him. I know none of us are strong enough to defeat the ever changing evil that manipulates this world. He'll need _**their**_ help. But time is of the essence.

**So that's the end of the prologue. I hope you like it so far! As time goes on I aim to make Jack who's rather immature to become more of a big brother to the characters and he learns to accept what the moon has in store for him. Next chapter coming soon :D**


	2. 1 - I can see you, Can you see me?

**Chapter 1: I can see you, can you see me?**

Click clack click clack click clack click clack against black and white tiles with no owner. Faceless mannequins frozen in place arose from the tiles. Jack wandered up to one taking a large bite out of the shoulders "chocolate?" A large stick smashed against all the mannequins forming a large splat. Jack looked up, a giant foot smashed against him. The larger jack clacked his staff every 2 seconds apart cracking the floor beneath him.

The moon had spoken to him again. The messages that it sent seemed like the embodiment of the word lunatic. Snapping fingers flew in front of his face. "Oh, North it's you!"

"How many times have I told you. You don't have to call me that. I let you live with me and the elves, right!" He pushed out his seat and left the table "I'm just a little tired. It wasn't a _**sight**_ or anything. Just a daydream" he said as he took his staff from the edge of the large wooden table.

"You'll have time to rest once the winter season comes to an end. Right now though you have a job to do, right?" Jack looked back with a smirk "I'd usually say I'd be back for dinner but I'll be away for a week or two. Try not to miss me too much"

North beamed a toothy smile and waved his hand dismissing Jack "Get outta here ya bugger!" And with that the winter sprite was gone

After Jack had become a guardian, his loner attitude changed significantly. Although his personality and views towards most things stayed the same. He was the symbol of fun, wasn't he?

He landed firmly on the Earth's grass surface. He scanned the forest area around him. "That's funny. The normal weather would've been able to take care of this place by now." He swung his staff across the landscape creating a fresh layer of snow. He crouched to the floor "Its a shame so many plants have to die though." He tapped the flower lightly with his finger and frowned as it almost immediately shriveled and blackened. He gave a frustrated sigh as the flower crumbled over it's own weight. "Well at least I don't have the same effect on people as I do on plants...for the most part anyway" he scratched the back of his head and stood up. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Being a guardian has it's perks. One being that you can map out locations in your head with little difficulty.

With eyes still held shut he lifted himself off the ground and headed to his next location. He opened his eyes and watched the people below him as he flew closer and closer to modern civilization. He took a deep breath "Okay, you've done this over a million times!" He assured himself "Just keep it slow and subtle. I'll draw attention if I make instant frost." In a burst of speed and a mix of sporadic movements and spins he threw himself up into the clouds above. Frankly, he enjoyed this part of his job. Making a soft landing on a red van below, it slowly developed frost from top to bottom. "That's strange...when I close my eyes I don't see my map anymore" He looked up and smiled as he noticed it would be dark in a matter of minutes. "Once the sun goes down then I can really have some fun"

But then, he heard a ringing in his ears. Confused, he picked his ears "I swear if it's another sight I'll be done for the week" he stumbled over his feet, eyes rolled in the back of his head, down he went, face first on the icy road. He came to with what sounded like several car alarms in the distance. He clenched his head as he stood up. "well that sure is new. Man, those car alarms sure are annoying..." He shrugged and followed the _**trail**_. Not just car alarms but trash and pot holes that looked a lot like large footprints. As he went past each car he snapped his fingers, shutting down the car's engines with frost. The trail trailed off into what looked like the city's park. "W-what is that?"

A large group of teenagers who were clearly past their curfews crowded the park. Jack, simply walking through the crowd looked at the object, then looked back at the group and didn't know which mystified him more. Dead in the centre was a teenager close to about his age with a stick in his hand carving out words in the dirt which were virtually illegible to Jack. The teen was quite scrawny. He wore a long-sleeve, light green tunic, a dark brown fur vest, and dark brown fur boots to match.

'Must not be cold enough out here' he thought to himself. He swirled his finger in the air "Let's make it...hmm; about 13 degrees colder." Within 5 minutes everyone besides the kid in the middle who looked oddly distraught as each person walked away. He shouted in frustration as nobody paid attention to him anymore.

Jack raised an eyebrow. The kid didn't seem effected by the cold and even if he was he seemed more focused on grabbing the attention of others. He sneered a bit "Shouldn't you be getting home now? Your parents might be worried, kiddo" he said in an insulting manner.

The boy immediately turned towards him wide eyed. "Y-you can see me?!" The boy said, stumbling over his words. As far as Jack could tell, he wasn't sure if he was stuttering because of the decrease in temperature or the surprise in his eyes.

His eyes widened in disbelief for a moment but narrowed "I could ask you the same question. Who are you and how can you see me?"

**Well there's chapter 1 for you! I wanted to get chapter one out soon after the prologue came out because I have so many ideas to where this could go. Anyway, review if you want and try to guess what could possibly happen in the next chapter.**

**Next, Chapter 2 coming soon**


	3. 2 - We're going down!

**Chapter 2: We're going down!**

Rather than surprise, The boy's face was filled with a look that said _**I'm not sure if I should either be scared or not. **_"Of course I can see you! You're Jack-"

"What?" Jack practically spat the word out. It had been a while since anyone has even acknowledged his existence and he was getting what seemed like his first negative reaction.

"Frost!"

"H-How do you know my name? Nobody can see me, nobody even believes in me besides…" Jack couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as the boy he had just met looked into his eyes with a hint of terror. "You're not scared of me, are you?" He reached out a hand to him

The boy shook his head and backed away keeping his hands in front of his face "Don't come any closer! Don't touch me!"

Jack, bewildered with a _**you can't be serious**_ look on his face. He wanted as the kid backed away slowly as if he were some sort of wild animal. He shook his head and jumped into the sky. The boy practically jumped out of his skin when he saw him take off into the air. He bolted for it, running into the pitch black woods behind him. His eyes darted back and forth between the darkness and the false sanctuary that the city's lampposts had given him. He dodged trees, debris with illegible otherworldly writing on them, the occasional fallen log. He coughed and wheezed, his throat burned and shut with each and every breath. He knew he had to keep moving but his body couldn't keep up with it. He knew death was inevitable at this point or if he was even alive at the moment. He scanned the area quickly before sitting under a large tree "Okay" he said between gasps for air "I…I think I've gone far enough."

A figure in a blue hoodie jumped down and covered the other's mouth. He struggled and flailed but the figure was stronger than it looked. He looked at the boy in the eyes; the boy looked back at where he thought the figure's eyes were. The figure spoke to him as if he was talking to a small child, taking short pauses between his words in an attempt to make himself extremely clear. "I am going to take off my hood. You will see me and when you do. Please for the love of the moon. .SCREAM" The boy nodded quickly a few times with the figure's hand still on his mouth. He pulled his hoodie off with his hand still on the boy's mouth. The boy let out muffled screams "Jack Frost!" could clearly be heard between the muffled yelps and calls for aid. Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and held in a scream of his own "I am so glad I kept my hand on your mouth. Don't you think I would've killed you as soon as we saw each other if I actually wanted to harm you?!" The boy nodded slowly "Now I'm going to take my hand off your mouth and you will listen to what I have to say, alright?" His words were met with another nod as a response. Jack nodded back with a smirk.

Immediately as he took his hand off his mouth, the boy gasped for air "I ant eel mahee oung"

He chuckled to himself "I forgot I'm always cold" The boy kept stumbling over himself and his incoherent words "…Sorry about that" Jack said as he scratched behind his head

Jack waited patiently as the boy took a few minutes to regain his composure. Jack took the time to size the other up. Despite it being dark, the full moon was out tonight and he felt more _**alive**_ than he had ever felt. The boy's scrawny appearance was something that would probably be noticed by a lot of people in a match if anything but he was very fit. "So…ummm…you ran pretty fast back there. I didn't expect you to run that fast"

The boy stuttered and panted through words as he spoke "I get that a lot. Don't mind me. Totally not offended or anything." He responded; still collapsed on the forest floor.

"S-sorry I-"

"Its okay" He held his hand up to silence him "Trust me, I'm used to it"

Jack chuckled a bit as the other's comment. They spent what seemed like hours in silence besides the boy's rigid breathing patterns. "Either you truly ran for your life just now or you're not as fit as I thought you were. It's a shame." He joked as he shook his head. He glanced over to the boy "Oh, he's asleep…"

He jolted awake when Jack spoke "I'm fine but I just got drowsy for some reason" He muttered shaking his head in an attempt to keep himself up.

"Well I saw saving this for me but…" He fiddled around in his hoodie pockets and pulled out a small cup of coffee. "It's cold but it should still get the job done." Without much of a problem he drank it right away. "Well gaining his trust was pretty easy" He muttered to himself "You didn't even ask what it was." He said wide eyed

Jack notice with each and every gulp he drank a little faster. He knew exactly what was happening. He snatched the cup away, drank the rest in a gulp, and tossed the small plastic cup into the background. "You've had enough. Now tell me what your name is since you already know mine."

His eyes strayed from Jack's towards the dirt path. "It's Hiccup"

"Hiccup?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third. I know it's not the best name ever but where I come from; people believe that if the name is scary it will scare off gnomes and trolls."

"You forgot people like me" He said with a smirk. He held out a hand and pulled Hiccup up. "So where do you come from and why are you here?" Tons of questions and guesses to Hiccup's existence in this world bounced in his head. He knew he had to pace the way he said certain things. He still remembered when he first _**awakened. **_He was alone, scared, and not sure what to do at first.

They took a walk. Hiccup couldn't help but look at his surroundings as they spoke. "I've been here for a few days. At first I could stop freaking out and nobody could see or hear me. I was separated from my friend too. I'm completely sure he was sucked through the portal too…"

Jack didn't say anything, which urged Hiccup to keep talking. Jack knew if a portal was involved it had something to do with North. "I think I know what to do then. Come with me and we can get this issue all sorted out and you can go back home"

Hiccups eyes widened and a smile crept along his face as he heard the news but went into a more concerned expression "What about my friend?"

"Oh, your friend? Since your friend is attached to you then he'll be immediately be transported back to you if both of you guys are willing."

He thought about it for a moment "Well if that's it then how are we going to get back?"

He smirked and held out his staff. "Hold onto this and we'll get there."

Hiccup gave a somewhat wary expression. He pointed at it cautiously as if it would hurt him. "We're going to fly that….aren't we?" He questioned.

Jack slowly nodded with a grin going from ear to ear. "I just noticed how sh-sharp your teeth look" Hiccup gulped as he saw each tooth looked like it could cut through steel. Jack just smiled brighter than ever. He held Hiccup close by the waist, grabbed his hand and placed it on his staff and took off.

The dark moonlit sky was the battlefield though. Both unaware of what came ahead. A large ominous black came to the right with a sharp blow. "What was that?" Jack screamed. He'd never been attacked in the air.

"I think I've got an idea…" Hiccup said, now with his own wide smile "Just land somewhere in a forest clearing. I think I know what's out there!"

"Are you crazy? We'll be sitting ducks and not to mention we're nowhere near clearings. It's either busy streets filled with people below or skyscrapers!"

"Skyscrapers?" Hiccup didn't have time to ask questions as another blow head on struck the both of them. A huge force of weight sent them crashing. Both screamed as they flew towards the ground faster with each passing second. He held Hiccup close "I'll cushion the blow. Trust me I won't get hu-" He stopped talking as soon as he noticed Hiccup was already holding on for dear life, face buried into his chest. He sighed "Going down I guess…"

Jack opened his eyes; wary of where they might have landed. Needless to say he was perfectly okay despite falling from such a high height. He scanned the foresty area. A pale Hiccup like a puppy with his tail between his legs held out the broken staff to him "I-I'm sorry but it wasn't his fault. He thought you were going to hurt me…"

Jack was too shocked to say anything. That staff was his centre of his power. Without it, he was more or less powerless and almost completely incapable of flight. "W-who didn't mean it?" He said weakly. Strength was slowly leaving his body with every breath. He was losing consciousness.

"Promise you won't freak out?"

"Just tell me!" He shouted in frustration. He felt himself slowly slip away with every action of movement. He felt an odd warm liquid cover his hand buried underneath his body.

"Toothless. Jack. Jack. Toothless" He introduced. Jack's face was one to turn to complete terror at what he saw "What is that thing?!"

A look of concern filled Hiccups face. "Hey, is that blood on your arm?!"

Jack laughed to himself as he faded deeper into unconsciousness. "Blood?" he chuckled some more. "T-that's im….possi-" His head hit the ground. He blacked out. The last few things he could hear was the tumbling of footsteps and incoherent sentences.

**Well that's chapter 2 for you. Review if you liked it and see if you can take a guess of what'll happen next. **


	4. 3 - Not as scary as I thought

**Chapter 3 - You're not as scary as I thought**

This will be told in Hiccup's point of view

* * *

"Just hold still!" I shouted at him as I bandaged the wounds around his stomach and torso. Both of us avoided eye contact with each other out of embarrassment. It's not like I haven't done this before but I didn't know him very well. What would I tell my dad? Oh I treated Jack Frost's wounds! You know; the spirit of winter that terrorized our world with harsh winters since forever...knowing him he'd laugh in my face. "Raise your arm" I told him as I wrapped an extra layer around his right arm. My eyes glanced from the bandages to his exposed skin. I couldn't help noticing how toned and somewhat built his body was compared to mine. His skin was pale and it kind of gave of a sort of...bluish tone like a freshly frozen body or something.

"Okay, what are you looking at?" I froze momentarily as he spoke. He hadn't said a word since he saw his own blood. I guess he doesn't like the sight of it but I was surprised he didn't bleed out a long time ago. "I-I was just looking at y-your body." Jack looked at me as if I was speaking in tongues. "In case you haven't noticed, you don't exactly look like you should be...you know...alive." I said for confirmation.

He shook his head and stood over me. I jumped a little in surprise. "You still haven't told me how you know who I am, how you can see me, or better yet, where you got the bandages from." I could tell the fun and games were over. His voice lost that playful tone it had yesterday night. "P-please don't hurt me!" I shouted out of instinct while I shielded my head from a blow I thought I'd receive. I peeked from behind my arms and turned my head to what Jack was looking at. Toothless was watching us only a few feet away. I smiled unconsciously at him. He's my only friend.

"Tell your friend to calm down, would ya?"

"He can understand you just fine. He just thought you were going to hurt me." I explained

"Oh...ok then" Jack turned around and sat in front of me. I looked at the scratched marks trying not to lose my lunch. I reached inside my satchel and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid, held inside by a small cork.

"Don't do anything, just watch, okay?"

I looked at him, confused for a second before I took a closer look at his back. I stood up and backed away at a speed I never thought was physically possible for me. "I-it's already healing!" There weren't even any scabs. I watched as the deep gashes filled themselves, muscle strands intertwining with each other before skin overlapped on top of them.

"Because you broke my staff. My powers are a little limited but I've learned from my mistakes." I was puzzled by what Jack meant but listened still "While you're up, can you bring it for me?"

I shook my head. "There's no need." I took the two pieces of the staff from my satchel. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised "It may look broken right now but I made a bunch of adjustments to it!" I stuck the two pieces together and they stayed in place as if it were never broken. I pulled the two apart again but instead of splitting in two, a thin but strong metal bar came between it as it elongated and stretched in size.

"Magic..." I heard him say in amazement

"More like science." I boasted

Jack gave off an annoyed look that was clearly directed towards me. I didn't care though. He had what he wanted and it was thanks to me that it was fixed.

"I could tell you weren't from around here as soon as I saw you yesterday...you're clothes and your overall appearance in general says it all." I raised an eyebrow. I kept my distance though.

In what seemed like super speed our noses were practically touching "I'm not sure where but..." He backed away "I think I've seen you somewhere before. You look really familiar."

I sighed "Look, I'm sorry but I really want to go home. My friend and I really need to go home!" My voice changed from desperate to aggressive. I never thought I had such a thing in me but when I looked into Jack's eyes I saw nothing but a confident smirk as he leaned on his shepherds crook. "What the hell is so funny?" I demanded. I was furious, tired and...And hungry.

"Viking! That's what you are!" He shouted at me as if he'd just won a game or something. For some reason my anger died down inside of me. What felt like a small candlelit flame that grew larger with each game he played was suddenly blown out. It's funny because I've hated games...ever since...that day. I can't put my finger on it but on a certain day I just hated them.

I regained my composure and took a breath "Well I wouldn't consider myself to be a Viking..." I shook my head clear of those thoughts. I was getting off topic with what I really had to focus on. "Just tell me how to get home."

"Well to be honest kiddo I really don't know how. You said you came here through a portal, right?" I nodded to Jack

"Well then I know exactly who to visit."

What he said had peaked my interest. I was desperate at this point and I wasn't in the mood for anymore games. I kept silent, implying him to go on.

"He lives up way up north and that little fur vest you're wearing doesn't look like it will keep you warm."

"I come from a place with harsh winters basically all year around. I can handle it."

Jack simply shrugged, walked towards Toothless and I. I flinched out of instinct again. I couldn't help it; it was just what I've heard of him that's stuck in my mind. He rolled his eyes and tapped the earth with his Shepherds crook. A flash of light blinded me and when I came too, I was assaulted by the unreasonably harsh clash of wind. I took a double take at my surroundings. We went from solid ground to the middle of a large wooden bridge that led straight to a monumental castle like structure with a design he had never seen before. Around us were more bridges going to hills and mountains with smaller structures. The lights that came from them made me curious and eager to step inside. I looked towards Jack who had his hoodie back on that was also free of blood stains. He looked at Toothless and I with a cocky smirk. "Sure you wanna go home so soon?"

End of Chapter 3

* * *

**Give me any suggestions or reviews if you can. I'm trying to get Jack's character down. He's mostly a spirit of fun and playfulness while Hiccup on the other hand is shy, somewhat socially awkward(which I have yet to show), and can be serious too. I feel like I messed up a bit on trying to display Hiccup's desperate wanting to go home. Realistically, Hiccup would probably be way more freaked out.  
In the next chapter, Hiccup's unnatural fear of Jack will be more...expressed? Anyway! Review with any suggestions on character improvement if it's an issue. Until next time ~**


	5. 4 - Gone?

**Chapter 4: Gone?**

Hiccup couldn't help but stare at the structure in awe. He hadn't seen anything like it where he had come from. "By the way!" Hiccup shouted, getting Jack's attention "To answer your question you had earlier...I come from a place where it's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death, of course I knew who you were and I could see you. You're everywhere around Berk...or rather...you were...I think?"

"North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing...never heard of those places. You sure you've got the right guy?"

Hiccup shook his head "N-no, it's an exaggeration." Hiccup was met with blue eyes that didn't seem to have any idea what he meant. "Just forget it. Let's just go in and get this over with, okay?" Jack chuckled and shrugged at the response "If you say so, kiddo"

Rather than opening the doors as Hiccup had thought, his eyes shifted to Jack who flew over to an open window above. He sat on the open windowsill looking down at the two "You guys are coming, right?"

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but I can't fly like you and Toothless can't fit through that thing. It's too small for him." He called out, shaping his hands around his mouth as a makeshift microphone that for some reason worked surprisingly well.

Jack scratched his head and peaked inside the open window. He squinted in an attempt to get a better view. "By the looks of it, nobody's home...odd"

The dragon rider waved his hands getting the spirit's attention "Hey! What's going on up there? It's getting kind of cold down here" Hiccup couldn't hold back anymore. His teeth chattered and he clutched his arms for warmth. "Looks like that Berk place isn't the coldest out there." He said with a smile as he flew down towards them. "J-just get us inside...please" Hiccup pleaded as he started to shiver. Jack's frowned; he's forgotten that humans could die if the temperature got too low. He never really saw the negative effects that winter brought to humans. Hiccup huddled close to Toothless who coiled around the boy.

The doors flung open. A large man with a bright smile on his face turned to a frown as he saw the unfamiliar guests with Jack. He looked expectantly at Jack, waiting for an answer. "I'll tell you after. Right now, they're freezing!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Still shivering yet not as hard as before. Hiccup, still huddled beside Toothless as the four of them walked through the large hallway. He was amazed at the things he saw. With a pencil in hand he took his small book from his satchel and started sketching quickly with shaky hands. "I see the moon has given you a new friend, Jack." North said with a smile motioning over to Hiccup. The spirit looked over to the boy who was too busily drawing his surroundings to notice the two talking. It seemed to have perked the interest of his winged familiar who gave what Jack guessed was a smile. "Now I see why his name is Toothless" He told mumbled to himself. "Anyway, what about the moon?"

"I'll explain after dinner. Your friends look hungry too." The bearded man said as he looked over to the two behind them.

"Aren't you surprised by the fact that there's a _DRAGON_ just a few feet away from you?" Jack waved his arms in the air, emphasizing the word dragon.

He shrugged "I can't say I've been telling you the full truth about things. The man on the moon may have chosen you to be a guardian as well but there are still a lot of things we haven't told you about this world. But as times right now are getting...more difficult for us I'm forced to tell you and your friend much earlier than planned." Jack raised an eyebrow at North's words. "The two of us? What's Hiccup have to do with anything?" North didn't respond and kept walking forward as they finally reached the foyer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Viking to be stared intently at the large globe. Millions of bright little lights adorned the gigantic sphere that caught the human boy's eyes. "The technology here is amazing." He chuckled a bit when he saw Toothless almost mesmerized by the globe's ironically unearthly glow.

"I'd never thought I'd ever hear a Viking say those words" Jack chuckled

"Well where I come from it's kind of just kill stuff, get really built, and have kids so I'm kind of the oddball of the town..." He said rolling his eyes

The snow spirit glanced at the globe and back at Hiccup. "Oh, A man of science? Those are popular nowadays" he pointed to the globe as a few more lights on it went out while new ones ignited. "What do those lights have to do with anything?" Hiccup questioned as he held his hand out towards the lights over the continent known today as Australia. His hand barely even covered a fraction of the globe. It was even bigger than the Vikings he had seen in Berk.

"Now now Jack, people like Hiccup aren't to blame for the lights." Both turned to see North in the entrance way. "We guardians become what we are because of humans. Humans created stories out of us, goals, roles, books, and legends about our creation. The guardians are solely based on human belief."

"So that means that you guardians that you talked about earlier are kind of dependent on humans like me because without them you lose yourselves?" Hiccup added

North nodded with a smile. "This brings me to another point. I'm afraid you, Hiccup aren't going back home."

Hiccup's heart sank "What?"

"It makes sense now actually..." Jack added. "You must be a guardian too. You were chosen just like...me" Jack reached out a hand toward him.

Hiccup shook his head "You're joking right? I'm pretty sure I don't belong here. And if you guys won't take me back home then I will." Hiccup lunged towards the desks around the globe, mashing buttons right and left. North shook his head at the boy's futile attempt.

"Hey hey hey hey! Stop that!" Jack ran up to him shaking him frantically. Hiccup shoved him away. He smiled with wide eyes and a large spiral shaped portal formed in front of him, growing in mass. North gasped in disbelief. That shouldn't have been possible to create a portal through those methods. Hiccup threw Jack off the balcony and leaped through the spiral, signaling Toothless to follow. "GET BACK HERE!" Jack shouted as he flew back up towards the globe. The portal was collapsing inside itself at a rapid pace. "I'll come back with him, North" he shouted as he flew through the spiral before it was completely out of sight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well that's the end of chapter 4! Sorry if the grammar was kind of bad. It was kind of rushed because I haven't updated it in a while. Review on what you think!


End file.
